


Badass

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Leonard is badass in his own way, M/M, Relationship not central but very hinted and there, and Spock is impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Leonard always hates going to required conferences in crowded and loud rooms, but he hates it even more when someone decides to test his patience.





	

   Fixing the collar of his dress uniform, Leonard grumbled under his breath and slowly made his way towards the mess hall. Also currently known as the last place on the entire ship that Leonard wanted to be.

      It wasn't that Leonard hated the mess hall or the idea of mingling with people. In fact, he quiet enjoyed hanging out with people like Nyota, Jim, Hikaru and even Spock.

    The problem was, this wasn't a simple mingling event, as evident by his dress uniform. Instead it was diplomatic mingling, his least favorite kind.

     Vulcan's, Andorrans and whoever else the federation could shove into one room was there, and Leonard was expected to put on a happy face and talk to them all without his usual gruff. It was like the federation didn't understand that gruff and sass was a normal part of Leonard's personality that couldn't just be left behind when he wanted. 

      Stopping in front of the door, Leonard took a moment to collect himself and tried his best to focus on everything good that he could think of in order to have at least a small smile on his face when he entered the room.  

     "Leonard..." His eyes snapped open quickly when he heard a familiar calm voice behind him, ignoring the way that his entire back stiffened up "are you planning on entering the mess hall any time soon? Or shall I wait for you to have your ... Moment?"

     "You know what," he turned around in his spot, ready to rip into Spock for ruining the good mood that he was trying to get himself into for the next few hours. He was halfway around when he noticed another person beside Spock, standing there with a raised eye brow and an emotionless look on his face. Of course the bastard had brought his father with him at that exact moment.

     "Is there something you wanted to say, Doctor?" Spock raised his eye brow at him, waiting for Leonard to start one of their regular arguments. Instead, he watched as Leonard took a deep breath and straightened out his uniform.

    "It's nothing." He said calmly, turning around and heading into the room without another thought.

    Almost as soon as he had entered the room, Leonard realized his mistake. Around him people were gathered into small groups of at least five people deep in conversation. Groups that had either no one that Leonard wanted to talk to, or only one person. It wasn't really an ideal situation for a man who was not much for small talk, or any kind of talk at all.

     From the corner of his eye he could see Nyota in one section of the room, surrounded by only two people. Enough that Leonard would get away with saying nothing, but not too many to intimidate him. He was just about to make a beeline for her when she threw him a sorrowful look that told him he should probably find his company somewhere else. Just his luck.

    And of course on the other side of the room Jim was surrounded by a countless amount of people who were laughing and cheering at whatever butchered version of a story he was telling them. Leonard was definitely going to avoid that side of the room completely, terrified that Jim might actually attempt to drag him into the conversation as back up for his tall tales.  

       "This way, Doctor." He grunted when Spock grabbed hold of his arm, leading him away from his safe place by the door. Now he was really stuck in the room, not that he figured he was getting out of being there anyways. 

     Glancing over at the other man, Leonard huffed in annoyance when he saw that Spock was ignoring him, intent on dragging him to wherever he was going without hearing any complains. 

      "Spock." Leonard looked up at the sound of another abnormally calm voice, grunting when he saw another pointed ear Vulcan standing there a little too tall and proud "I see you have decided to join us for conversation."

     "I am sorry for my tardiness." Spock bowed his head a little, finally letting go of Leonard's arm and putting his hands behind his back as he always did. Behind him, Leonard heard Serak stopping in his tracks and waiting until Spock took a step to the side so that he could step between him and Leonard and stand in the circle that was being created for conversations 

      At that point Leonard didn't bother to listen to what was being said, instead focused on leaning back in his spot and looking over at Spock in an attempt to see if it was alright to return to his side. The little nods that Spock gave, obviously not directed at the man that Spock was currently busy doing his impression of a glare at, quickly led to Leonard moving around Serak and taking his spot by Spock's other side. 

    Starfleet Command had made it clear that he had to show up and look pretty, not that he had to make conversation of his own. In fact, he was pretty sure they would prefer if he kept his mouth shut, which admittedly was probably Spock's goal when he grabbed his arm and decided to be his guardian for the night. 

    "And who is this?" Leonard's ears perked up when he heard the question, turning his attention towards the Vulcan that Spock had dragged him towards. "Have you obtained a human version of a ... Pet, Spock?"

      Leonard clenched his jaw, grunting when Spock threw out an arm over his chest to stop him from attack the man. "This is our Chief Medical officer, Doctor McCoy. He is..."

    Spock was cut off when the other man raised a hand to interrupt his sentence, causing both Spock and Serak to raise an eye brow in confusion. 

    "I do not need the details Spock, I have seen the... Alcohol cabinet." Leonard huffed at the sound of that, but did nothing else. This wasn't the first person to judge him on the cabinet that he kept in the medical bay and he probably wouldn't be the last. It wasn't worth getting into trouble with Starfleet Command over some ass holes’ opinion. "I have to ask, what is the logic in keeping an obvious drunkard as Chief Medical officer? Is he even capable of doing his duties?"

        Spock kept his arm in front of Leonard, letting him know that it still wasn't ok to attack the man. "Doctor McCoy is one of the most skilled Medical Officers in Starfleet, I do not believe his personal cabinet signifies his abilities as a doctor. It seems, illogical to make such a judgment."

         "Yes, Logic is your strong suit Spock." Leonard glared at the other man at the sound of that, his blood boiling from all of the noise around him and the annoying way that this man spoke down to Spock. He wasn't exactly the shining example of how to treat Spock, but even when they argued he was sure he never spoke down to the other man in this way.

     "I do not believe this is the place for one of your... Arguments." Serak spoke up, glancing over at Spock as a warning to put a stop to the conversation. "We are here to converse and... Mingle, gentlemen. Let us keep things civil and in the spirit of peace."

       To his side, Leonard could see Spock clenching his jaw just a little, obviously still ready to argue but not wanting to displease his father.  

    "Anyways," he rolled his eyes, glancing around the room for an escape. Of course there was nothing, but at least he had tried. "Don't knock the Liquor till you try it kid. You don't work with these people."

      Just then, Leonard saw the other man taking a deep breath and both Serak and Spock giving the Vulcan equivalent of a groan.

     "If you are incapable of doing your job without alcohol doctor, maybe the captain should find someone more professional." Finally, Spock dropped his arm, giving up on saving the other Vulcan from Leonard's wrath. 

      In return, Leonard took a step forward and brought a finger up to poke the other man in the chest. "Now you listen here you pointed eared troll ..." He could practically hear Spock rolling his eyes behind him, probably fully aware that this wasn't the best insult that Leonard had ever come up with. He could definitely do better, but he was probably going to save his imagination for a future argument with Spock. They were usually more interesting and less insulting after all. "I am perfectly capable of not only mending your cold shattered emotionless heart with alcohol in my systems, but I am also even more capable of being the one to send you crying to your mother because you made the mistake of pissing me off. I am annoyed at my required presence here, aggravated with all the noise, and have a special request for only one Vulcan's judgment on me. You are nowhere near being lucky enough to be that particular Vulcan who gets to nitpick at my life habits and I am not going to stand here while you call me a drunkard, a pet, and whatever else your pathetic puny mind can come up with while you're trying to embarrass Spock because you're Jealous that he's more successful than you." As every word left his mouth, Leonard watched the man in front of him slowly shrinking away from him, trying to put distance between himself and the very irate Doctor. "Now, if you don't mind I need a drink just to deal with this bullshit that Starfleet calls a conference, and Spock is probably going to follow me so he can give me a lecture about being 'professional' and about how ripping into you is 'illogical', but I also know that he'll be thankful that I went easy on you and didn't put you in medical myself where I would be the doctor overseeing the repair of the injuries that you basically asked me to give you by opening your loud mouth." 

    With that all said, Leonard turned on his heel and made a beeline for the snack table in the middle of the room, wanting as far away from the conversation as quickly as possible.

      Behind him, Spock raised an eye brow and turned towards his father "if you'll excuse me father."

       Serak nodded his head, watching as his son went after his friend as he debated how he felt about what had just unfolded in front of him.

 

     "Leonard!" Glancing up from the punch bowl, Leonard winced when he saw Spock walking towards him. He knew the dressing down was coming, he just wasn't expecting it so soon.

     "Give me an hour Spock. You can tell me what an illogical emotional mess I am when I get a chance to get alcohol into me." Speaking behind his glass, Leonard diverted his eyes away from the other man and tried to hide the ashamed look. He really didn't need a dressing down when he was already irritated and done with this entire situation.

    "I am not here to get you into trouble, Leonard." His eyes shot up in surprise, going wide when he realized that Spock was being truthful (not that he ever really doubted it. In Spock's own words, 'Vulcan's never lie') 

     "Then what..." He gripped the cup in his hand, a little afraid of the answer that would come out of Spock's mouth.

     "I simply wanted to say that your... Outburst," he emphasized the word with a tilt of his head as he spoke. "Was, I believe the word to describe it according to your vocabulary is, badass?"

       Leonard felt a small smile tug at his lips at the sound of that "so, I'm not in trouble for being short tempered?"

     "I believe anyone who is foolish enough to send an introvert with a short temper to a crowded mess hall and expected them not to have an outburst such as yours is unable to give you a hard time." Explained Spock, his voice as calm as ever even as Leonard noted a smirk on his face "I am impressed though. I have never seen anyone silence his criticisms quiet as quickly as you did."

     "I have had practice Mr. Spock, with a very stubborn green blooded hobgoblin." Leonard pointed out with a soft smile, focusing all of his attention on Spock and drowning everyone around the out.

       "Well, I hope you gain more practice." Spock said softly, reaching out to put a hand on Leonard's arm "if you can manage another hour without an outburst such as that one, I'm sure I can repay you by providing quiet company for your nightly activities of drinking."

     "Is that your way of saying that you would like to spend your down time with me Mr. Spock?" Smirked Leonard.

    "I believe it is, Leonard." Spock gave him a small smile back, squeezing his arm for emphasis as Leonard glanced down at his hand. 

     "Then I think I can manage to be a little less 'badass' for another hour." Smiled Leonard, watching as Spock held out an arm and rolling his eyes before he took hold of it and let Spock lead him back towards conversation. 


End file.
